Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to vehicles. Certain embodiments relate to vehicle speaker systems.
Description of Related Art
Vehicles often include speaker systems configured to play music, podcasts, audiobooks, etc. A vehicle's audio system can include many speakers placed around occupants of the vehicle. There are times, however, when not all occupants of the vehicle want to hear the same music from the vehicle's speaker system. In some cases, this problem is solved by occupants using headphones, but headphones are not ideal in certain situations. For example, in many locations, laws prohibit drivers from wearing headphones. If the driver uses the vehicle's speakers to listen to music, a passenger wearing noise-canceling headphones can often still hear the music coming from the vehicle's speakers. In addition, headphones can be uncomfortable when worn for long periods of time on road trips. As a result, there is a need for systems and methods that enable different people in a vehicle to hear different music from the vehicle's speaker system without using headphones.